Konan and the eight Akatsuki members
by Cookie Smile Axel
Summary: its just something random i made up


Once upon a time there was a beautiful lady named Konan and people believed she was the most beautiful girls throughout the ninja lands. One day she was jumping through the woods because she finished her mission. She kept jumping tree to tree until she realised she was lost. She looked around "oh, crap! I'm lost" she mumbled so she jumped down from the tree and began wondering around to find out where she was. It was no use, she had no idea where she was "this just messed up my day… great!" she yelled then suddenly groups of ninjas started to chase he "help! I'm low of chakra" she yelled.

She kept running until she found her way to this big hide out. She herd the sounds of the ninjas still chasing her so she ran inside and one of the ninjas said "hey, you think we should check out that what looks like it, an abandon hideout?" he asked and the other ninja replied "no, what is this, check every abandon hideout day?" the another one mumbled then they walked off. Konan looked around the house until she saw a bed room "great I am pretty tired" she yawned. She walked into the room and laid in the bed then fell right to sleep.

Over at the other Akatsuki hideout

The eight Akatsuki members had just finished a long couple of days of getting another Tailed-Beast they decided to go to their other hide out for a rest "what a great few days it was, good work everyone" Hidan commented "I agree" Kisame agreed "we better go get some rest before we have to go out and get out next Tailed-Beast" Deidara "shut up and let's get back" Sasori mumbled. As they all began to walk to their other hideout they began to sung "Yay yo, Yay yo, off to take over the world we go, one by one the villages will go!" they repeated over and over again until they go home.

They got back to the house where they noticed the front door was opened "oh, no! Robbers" Kisame shouted then they ran inside. They looked around the living room to find nothing was stolen then they made way around the house until they came to the last bed room. They slowly sneak inside to find the Konah sleeping on the bed "Wake up, lazy bitch!" Sasori yelled. Konan opened her eyes "who are you?" she asked them "I'm Hidan, the awesome one" Hidan said "I'm Kisame, the nice one" Kisame told her "I'm Deidara, artistic one" Deidara introduced "Tobi is a good boy" Tobi giggled "I'm Itachi, the depressed one" he mumbled "I'm Sasori, the one that wants you to get out our hide out" Sasori grumbled. They all looked over to Kakazu, who was sleeping peacefully "that Kakazu, the tired one" Kisame laughed

Orochimaru's hide out

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair as Kabuto walked in "Kabuto, Kabuto… who's the best of them all?" he asked "I would say you but then that would be lying, I went around asking people all day and they said Konan" he told Orochimaru "did anyone say me?" Orochimaru asked "one person did" Kabuto told him "was it you Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked "yes" Kabuto mumbled. Orochimaru started thinking "how can I get rid of her?" he asked "why not send the sound villagers to get her?" Kabuto asked "great idea Kabuto" Orochimaru yelled then sent the sound villages to get her.

Back at the Akatsuki hide out

Konah was in the kitchen "this place really needs a clean" Konan told them "well we are always out on missions so we don't get much time to clean, but since just finished a major mission we should be able to help you clean" Kisame said. So Konan and the eight Akatsuki members started to clean the Akatsuki hide out. They clean all day cleaning top to bottom until finally their hide out was tidy "good work!" Hidan said "I agree" Deidara said.

Little did they know a group of sound ninjas were at the front door? They knocked on the door "knock, knock" one of the ninjas said and the seven Akatsuki looked out the window "no one's home" Sasori mumbled "oh we better come back later, wait a minute" one of the other sound ninjas said then they pushed down the door. The seven Akatsuki members obviously won the fight "don't come back!" Konan yelled kicking them out.

Back at Orochimaru's hide out

Orochimaru was sitting on the seat "FOOLS!" Orochimaru yelled "I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru" Karuto said. Kabuto walked beside him as the sound ninjas walked in "you failed me" Orochimaru growled "sorry" they apologised "no, ice cream for you!" Kabuto yelled then they ran off. Orochimaru sighed "what should we try next?" Kabuto asked "I'm not entirely sure… wait! One of my snakes will do the trick" she said and sent out.

Every idea they tried it kept failing because the Akatsuki were very strong and work great together which made Orochimaru really angry "that's it Kabuto! It's time for something they will never suspect, I am going to give her a poison Orange" Orochimaru said walking to his secret lab where he made the poison orange which would put Konan in a deep sleep until she was kissed by her true love. He drank this potion which would temporally turn him into an old woman

Back at the Akatsuki

She was saying good bye and kissing them onto the check as they walked past her "good bye all" she said. A few hours later Orochimaru walked up to the hide out as an old lady "would you like an orange?" he asked "I am not a big fan of oranges but I will take one just because you are offering" she said. Konan grabbed the orange and pilled then took a bite suddenly she fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later the Akatsuki members got back to find Konah on the ground "is she dead?" Deidara asked "dam I never got to sacrifice her" Hidan said "I think she's sleeping, I can see her breathing" Sasori yawned. They put her in a coffin type thing then wait and wait for her to wake up but she didn't until one day.

A very strong ninja named Pein was walking around until he came to the Akatsuki hide out and saw Konan all alone laying in the coffin "you don't put a dead body where everyone can see it" he mumbled. He sighed "she's still breathing, man she's going to get so sunburn" he laughed. Pein bent over the coffin then slipped and he feel and their lips met then her eyes opened "um… hello" Konan said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you" Pein mumbled the Akatsuki members appeared "Master Pein" they yelled. Little did Konan know Pein was the leader of Akatsuki so she joined the Akatsuki and they lived happy ever after… well sort of.


End file.
